Conversazione:Galanti/@comment-31891775-20180412115859/@comment-31891775-20180413202156
1) Ottimo. Indicami l'intervista o riportami il testo e saremo d'accordo. Chiederò conferma anche alla PotC wiki. Se non sono vere ti comunico che sarai immediatamente bloccato per divulgazione di informazioni false senza fonte. 2) Se guardi attentamente il film, Jack non dice mai il suo nome a Salazar. Come ho detto per la ghigliottina, informati bene prima di dire cose e, ancor peggio, di pubblicarle su un sito pubblico. 3) Credo che tu non abbia mai visto il film. Salazar dice "una nave stava cercando di scappare dietro il fumo" indi, la Wicked Wench non era visibile dalla Silent Mary. Questo è proprio il motivo per cui la Wicked Wench è sfuggita alla distruzione. Il fumo la nascondeva. A meno che Salazar sia una divinità dotata di vista soprannaturale in grado di vedere oltre colonne di fumo questo è ufficialmente un errore. Confermato anche dalla PotC wiki. Come già detto, informati bene prima di dire cose. 4) Penso che tu non abbia capito quello che ti ho detto. Nel libro TUTT'ORA UFFICIALE The Price of Freedom la Wicked Wench non ha una polena. Dopo che Beckett fa affondare la Wicked Wench, Jack chiede a Davy Jones di recuperargliela, chiedendo anche di apportare una modifica: la velocità soprannaturale (che rende la Perla la nave più veloce del mondo, persino in grado di rivaleggiare con l'Olandese). Tuttavia Jones apporta di sua iniziativa alla nave un'altra modifica: la polena. Essa raffigura un angelo che libera dalle sue mani un gabbiano che spicca il volo. Questo gabbiano simboleggia la libertà di Sparrow che, tuttavia, è vincolata. Passati i 13 anni, infatti, Jack dovrà consegnare la sua anima immortale a Jones (uno dei cui simboli è proprio il gabbiano). La polena è quindi un monito di Jones per ricordare a Jack che prima o poi la sua libertà avrà termine. Confermato anche dalla PotC wiki. Vedi questa pagina per avere la conferma. 5) No, è il vessilo di Jack Sparrow. Ingrandisci le seguenti immagini. Si vede chiaramente. Confermato anche dalla PotC wiki. Ho chiesto conferma alla PotC wiki e mi hanno dato la conferma dicendo: "Yes, that's a mistake. Unfortunately, it seems the film crew doesn't pay attention to such details anymore." ''Guarda la mia chat con Uskok (amministratore della PotC wiki e, ti assicuro, un grandissimo esperto di ''Pirati dei Caraibi) su questa pagina per avere la conferma. Come già detto, informati bene prima di dire le cose. Eccoti le immagini per avere ulteriori conferme. Ingrandiscile e guarda la bandiera che ti ho cerchaito in rosso. Si nota palesemente che è il vessillo di Jack Sparrow, non quello di Barbossa. Ora non riesco a caricare l'altra immagine ma nella sequenza in cui la Perla Nera e la Silent Mary arrivano a Black Rock Island, c'è un'inquadratura in cui si vedono le due navi. Eccoti qui il video:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ha26jj5ryf0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ha26jj5ryf0 Precisamente al minuto 1:52 - 1:53 - 1:54 puoi notare il vessillo di Jack Sparrow sull'albero maestro della Perla. IN SINTESI: Informati bene prima di dire le cose. Fino ad ora non ne stai azzeccando una. Caro Galanti, le incongruenze narrative ci sono, sono confermate. Il film, purtroppo, è stato fatto molto male per molti aspetti. Tentare di nasconderlo è inutile. Sei perfettamente libero di dare delle spiegazioni fantasiose a queste incongruenze, MA SOLO NELLA TUA TESTA. Noi le dobbiamo riportare, SIAMO RAZIONALI E OGGETTIVI. Questa non è la "Opinioni su Pirati dei Caraibi wiki", questa non è la "Storytelling Wiki", ''questa non è la "Teorie e speculazioni di Galanti Wiki". Questa è la Pirati dei Caraibi Wiki. Tutto quello che viene inserito qui dentro è pluriconfermato e estratto da tuttto il materiale di Pirates of the Caribbean. Fattene una stramaledetta ragione. Le uniche teorie che qui sono consentite sono quelle fondate su criteri oggettivi e sufficientemente fondati (qui, ad esempio abbiamo la Cronologia o pochissime altre cose), ma dobbiamo comunque dirlo che sono solo TEORIE E COSE NON CONFERMATE. Le incongruenze narrative ci sono eccome, ma è perfettamente normale, se anche le lasci non vengono di certo a ucciderti di notte. Quindi mettiti l'anima in pace. Rispondo all'affermazione: ''"Continua con le incongruenze sono qui a risponderti. Ps sono un grande fan della saga e a me è piaciuto di più Pirati dei Caraibi 5 che Pirati dei Caraibi 4 che era scialbo da far paura ed è quello che ha rovinato la saga". ''Se questa si chiama FANDOM Pirati dei Caraibi wiki, non si pretende che ci scrivano cani e porci. Qui siamo tutti grandi fan della saga ''Pirati dei Caraibi, compare. Se devo giudicare i film in quanto all'intrattenimento forse sono d'accordo con te che La Vendetta di Salazar è meglio riuscito. Ma per quanto riguarda la trama non c'è nulla a che vedere. Oltre i Confini del Mare, pur essendo scialbo da far paura, rispetta perfettamente la trama non solo dei precedenti 3 film, ma anche delle pubblicazioni ad essi correlati (come il libri di narrativa e le Visual Guides). Preferisco un film mediocre ma coerente piuttosto che una specie di "comica" che, pur divertendo, crea innumerevoli problemi di trama. Comunque ti ribadisco per l'ultima volta: se cancelleriai nuovamente materiale e aggiungerari informazioni false sarai bloccato per l'eternità. Qualunque tentativo di rientrare utilizzando nuovi account non è una buona idea, sappiamo come riconoscerli. Abbiamo avuto più volte a che fare con i vandali (seppur avessero le migliori intenzioni). Sei il benvenuto a collaborare con questa wiki, ma solo se rispetti le regole e non scrivi cose che non stanno né in celo né in terra (ad es. il fatto che Backett abbia acquistato la Wench da dei pirati che l'hanno rubata a Jack). Cordialmente ed in simpatia Custode della Pirati dei Caraibi wiki